Power of Sight (Midnightverse)
The Power of Sight is the unique ability belonging to the demon, Gremory, and her descendants. The power was seemingly erased and replaced by the Bael's Power of Destruction until the birth of Sirzechs Lucifer's late younger sister, Annalise Gremory. The only known wielders at this moment are Zeoticus Gremory and his parents. However, it is rumored that Millicas Gremory has shown signs of possessing it. Summary The power was one of the powers that were inherited from Lucifer's Shevirat-Ha Kelim. The Power of Sight was the demonic version of the Prophet's Precognition, however, it was limited in many ways yet still a formidable power itself. Gremory wielded this power with pride, being able to see the past and future. She used this power to fulfill her mother's wish to defend mankind. When her mother went to war with Heaven, Gremory used this power in combat and was praised by the Seven Prime Demons. The plethora of abilities granted to her by the eyes would not be passed down to her kin and would forever cement her as a legend amongst older devils. She was considered by the Seven Prime Demons to be a candidate as the Supreme General of the Devil Armies but that position was relegated to Zekram Bael. Eventually, Gremory fell in the Battle of Sinai against the Seraph Sandalphon, who used her blade Helvanhelev to slice Gremory's eyes to prevent her from reading her moves and copying more magic. The Power was seemingly eradicated from the Gremory Bloodline with the birth of Sirzechs Lucifer, who inherited the Bael Power of Destruction from his mother. However, the Power would manifest itself three years later in Sirzechs' younger sister, Annalise Gremory, who inherited it. She went on to wield it to a skill greater than that of her father and rivalling that of Gremory herself. With her death during the Devil Civil War, any hope of the Power of Sight being passed down has been dashed as even Rias's children would have an extremely low chance of ever inheriting it. Appearance The design of the eye varies from user to user. Annalise's Power of Sight had a runic pentagram design while Zeoticus had a bladed cross encircled by runes. Gremory's version of the Eyes were simply the change of her sclera to pitch black. Awakening The Power of Sight can be awoken through two ways. One way is through training. The user will often train in a very harsh manner that must put them in danger. Any less and the necessary level of stress needed to awaken the eyes isn't present as the Eyes responds to the user's state of being. Zeoticus awakened his power in such a manner. The second way to awaken it is less desired but happens more often than not. It is extreme mental trauma. The user must experience extreme emotional or mental trauma or stress in which the eyes are forcibly activated. Annalise's Eyes were forcibly awakened from the bullying she suffered as a child, being treated by other devil heirs as the inferior sibling for not inheriting the Power of Destruction. Progression The Power of Sight possesses three levels of progression. While there is no visible change in the design of the Eye, the powers that are available increase. Upon awakening, the user is granted Precognition as well as Energy Perception. In the Eye's second stage, the user has the ability to analyze and break down magical spells. The ability becomes better with practice and matures at the final stage. At the final stage, the eyes are considered fully mature and the power of Illusory Petrification is granted as well as a unique ability that only the user can access. Due to the fact that there is no visible changes to the Eyes' desgin, the user must complete a confirmation test held by the Gremory Clan which involves them using the ability associated with the level. Abilities Shared Abilities Precognitive Vision: The Power of Sight allows its user to see into the future and predict enemy attacks. This is mostly done through the analysis of the opponent, their physical structure, their gait, their demeanor, everything about them is analyzed to the point where the user can predict their opponents' moves with deadly accuracy allowing them to dodge, block, and counter whatever their opponents throw. A more broader power is that the eye allows its user to see 10 seconds to five minutes into the future. However, this puts a massive strain on the eyes as the Original Gremory wrote in her journals and can lead to blindness. This is granted upon awakening. Energy Perception: The Power of Sight allows its user to see energy sources such as mana, chakra, ki, and touki. It also ties into the Analysis portion of the eye as this ability lets them see how much energy is being used to perform a spell among others. This is granted upon awakening. Magical Analysis: The Power of Sight allows its users to analyze and break down the components of non-hereditary spells and abilities. Users of this ability are known to learn magic spells just by seeing it for the first time with the eye power active. It has been referred to as a cheat power and it is one of the reasons that the Gremory Family has amassed a slew of magical knowledge over the course of several thousand years. This is achieved at the second stage and matures in the final stage. Illusory Petrification: Also known as the Gorgon's Gaze, the user is capable of freezing people in place, giving them the feeling that their entire body has been turned to stone. They are incapable of moving and are only released if the caster has been incapacitated or the caster wills the effects to disappear. This ability is achieved in the final stage. Unique Abilities (Granted at Final Evolution) Fata Morgana: Annalise's version of the eyes allows her to cast extremely powerful illusions. These illusions do not require eye contact to cast and can encompass an entire area that is 50 meters in diameter. The illusions are capable of not only inflicting mental trauma but also physical damage on the user. Swirl of Gluttony: Zeoticus's version of the Eyes grants him to power to consume magic and either add it to his reserves or redirect it at his opponents. In order to do this, Zeoticus must activate his eye and concentrate directly on the spell. The spell is then broken down and absorbed into his eyes where he can either redirect it back or absorb it. Empress Gaze: An ability that has yet to be passed down and possessed by Gremory. The Empress Gaze has the ability to bypass the natural resistance of a certain being or at least, dull it down. Those who are resistant to magic find themselves being hurt by magic and supernatural beings are become more susceptible to mortal ailemnts such as poison and disease. Abyssal Gaze: An ability that was inherited by Annalise in her right eye. The Abyssal Gaze allows for the control of Space-Time. Reported to be the most powerful space-time technique possessed by the Gremory Clan, the user is capable of opening rifts in space, creating vortexes, localized time bubbles and loops, chrono vision, and dimensional intangibility. The greatest ability of this power is the ability to shift dimensions. Known Users *Gremory *Zeoticus's Parents *Zeoticus Gremory *Millicas Gremory (Possibly) *Annalise Gremory † Forms power of sight.jpg|''Annalise's Power of Sight'' Meth_addicted_squirrel.gif|Gremory's Power of Sight power of sight 2.jpg|''Zeoticus's Power of Sight'' analyzing magic.gif|''Power of Sight in action'' Trivia *Unlike their Shardsverse Counterpart, the Midnightverse Version has more abilities. *The Power of Sight is an amalgamation of the Sharingan and Rinnegan from Naruto, the Emperor Eyes from Kuroko no Basket, Sasaki Kojiro's Thousand Image Defense from Shuumatsu no Valkyrie: Record of Ragnarok, and the Stimga Eyes from Denestsu no Yuusha no Densetsu. *The Power of Sight is based on Gremory's ability to see into the past, present, and future as well as see hidden treasures. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Terminology